


Rest spot

by Onehyperboi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, This is my first time writing zoro oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehyperboi/pseuds/Onehyperboi
Summary: Zoro, some cats, and mornings.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: OP Secret Santa 2020





	Rest spot

**Author's Note:**

> For marsuro on tumblr, there will also be an accompanying picture that will be posted on tumblr as well, same name as this account yeet!

Zoro wasn't sure exactly how or when, but at some point over the last four months he suddenly had at least 3 or 4 stray cats following him each time he went outside. Mostly bothering him in his morning jog when he would sit down to rest his feet for a bit only to have one jump up onto his lap.

Much like right now, as the calico that had made itself at home on his lap purred as he pet it, he probably wasn't helping his case by doing that. But he couldn't help himself, the cat wasn't doing anything wrong, just wanted some attention and he had time today to just relax on the bench. It didn't take long for a few more to join, settling in on each side of him and purring loudly when he gave them a couple of pets.

He figured he wasn't going to be standing anytime soon, and pulled his phone out, yet another cat came along and laid at his feet, he raised an eyebrow at it before texting his roommate Luffy that he was going to be back a bit later than usual.

He then leaned down and lifted the cat up onto the bench as well.

A soft smile spread on his face as cats came and went as they pleased, lap never empty for long, because as soon as one left another cat would come along and take its place.

Currently one cat was moving a litter of kittens onto his lap, a few months old by the looks of things, he tried to move them off and back onto the bench but the mother just kept placing them back onto his lap.

He sighed as the mother took her spot just by him, purring contentedly as the kittens got comfortable, their little claws digging into his pants, didn't hurt much but it definitely wasn't comfortable.

Honestly given he wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon so, putting in his earbuds and putting his playlist on shuffle, he settled himself into the most comfortable position he could manage. 3 more cats decided to wrap around his legs as he stared off into space, dozing slightly.

He jolted awake at some point when he felt something moving on his shoulder, looking over he saw a squirrel run down his arm and off to a nearby tree, when he moved his head he felt something moving up there as well.

Confused, he used his phone to check, seeing a bird nestled into his hair, not looking pleased its napping spot just started up and moving. It was making all sorts of noise now, and flew off a short while later. He sighed and started moving the cats off of him, as much as he would have liked to sit around all day in the park with them, he had to go home at some point.

He stood up and stretched, checking his phone properly to several texts from his friends, wondering where he was, he just sent off a text he was about to leave the park and started walking, but he made a mental note to come back to this spot next week.

Dozing with cats in the morning here was something he felt that he would like to do again sometime.


End file.
